Hunger Strike
by BoondocksFever234
Summary: Title says it all. Huey is on another one of his hunger strikes. Jazmine fears for his life and is desperate for him to eat SOMETHING! In spite of her attempts, she finds a way for him to eat without ruining his strike and discovers that she has been starving for a little flavor herself. ;) ;) JUEY fanfiction, LOTS of lemon, rated M for explicit sexual content


**_Hey yall! I'm back! Here's a little Juey I randomly thought of a while back. For all those iffy about lemons, leave now! VERY Explicit material ahead. Don't like? Don't read!_**

* * *

 _This can't keep going on,_ Jazmine thought.

She was currently slaving away at the kitchen stove making her husband's favorite (or what used to be favorite) food.

 _It's his favorite! He HAS to eat this he can't resist!_

She flipped the veggie burgers for the third and final time, the patties sizzling loudly and deliciously.

 _If this doesn't work I don't know what I'll do._

Jazmine looked over her shoulder to the dining table where her husband sat. He had his elbow on the table with his forehead in his hand, slowly rubbing it. Jazmine sighed solemnly at the look of him. This was getting out of hand.

Huey had started another one of his hunger strikes again for the complete shut down of BET network. African American unemployment, criminal, and school drop out rates were going through the roof, and there was only one culprit…BET.

The first hunger strike Huey went on only lasted 3 1/2 weeks, which is still pretty long for a 10 year old. But this time, at the age of 26, Huey has been on this hunger strike for 2 MONTHS! Jazmine has tried and tried to get even the smallest bite into his mouth, but to no success. Every time she made them dinner, he would just turn his nose up and sit there not even looking at it. Jazmine would just eat alone in silence. When she was done, she would pick up her plate and wash it and put it in the dishwasher, not even attempting to grab his plate. She would just let him sit there and do what he wants with it. But when she wasn't looking, or when he THOUGHT she wasn't, he would just pick up the plate and throw the food in the trash, and head to bed. Some nights he heard her crying, but knew better not to console her.

She turned back around and finished with the food. It hurt her so much to see him like this. He has lost 15 lbs so far and you can tell the once brawny and fibrous muscles on his chiseled body, were slightly starting to deteriorate. The scowl on his face was replaced by one of pure stress and exhaustion. Bags were forming under his wine-maroon eyes, not from lack of sleep, but from lack of nutrition. His mocha-brown skin was starting to turn pale. He would get constant headaches and when Jazmine would offer him painkillers, he would refuse those as well. It's still "consumption" he would say. This whole hunger strike not only took a tole on his body, but on his desire as well. For the past 2 months, Huey hasn't even touched Jazmine. No hug, no kiss, no cuddle, not even the slightest hint of desire from him, which frustrated Jazmine even more. 2 months without any physical love from your husband can be quite the buildup.

Huey rubbed his head even harder as the taunting aroma of the veggie burgers filled his nostrils. He looked over to where Jazmine was cooking. Why was she still cooking for him? Every single night she cooked for two when she knew only one of them was eating that night. It was just a waist of food AND time and energy. She kept thinking she would break him but she wouldn't. He wouldn't break, he couldn't break, he shouldn't break.

Jazmine turned the stove off and went to the cabinets for plates. She placed both patties in buns and added some peppers and onions to his just the way he liked it. She made 2 glasses of water and took them and the plates to the table and sat his down in front of him. She went to the opposite end of the table with her plate and cup and sat down.

She stared at him intently as he just stared nonchalantly back.

"I made your favorite Huey," Jazmine stated breaking the silence.

Huey looked down on his plate. The veggie patty was still steaming, the scent zesty and pungent. The color of the sautéed vegetables she added made him stare into the burger even harder. Jazmine reached for hers and took a huge enthusiastic bite, making sure he saw her and surely he did. She made a yummy sound and swallowed.

 _Damn, she's really putting it on thick tonight,_ Huey thought. He looked back down at the burger and gulped. His stomach made a loud growl and he put his hand over it to make it stop, but it just kept growling. Jazmine gave a sympathetic look.

"Honey, please?" Jazmine begged.

Huey reached his hand to the table. Jazmine's eyes grew in anticipation for what she thought was about to come. Huey simply grabbed the glass of water and took a tiny sip.

"No Jazmine," Huey said before putting the glass back exactly where he picked it up.

Jazmine made two fists on top of the table. She tightened her lips while tapping her heel on the ground….she has had it. Huey gave her a confused look. Jazmine took one more bite of her burger and stood up, picking her and Huey's plate up, giving him a glare as she did. Huey stayed staring at her. She went to the trash can, stepped on the lid paddle and threw both plates of food in it with a great force, making the plates shatter. Huey slightly jumped at the noise.

"Why the hell did you throw away the plates?" Huey asked dumbly.

"Why do you care? It's not like you'll be using them," Jazmine hissed back.

"You're right," Huey retorted.

"So I'm supposed to just sit here, while my husband slowly kills himself?" Jazmine asked crossing her arms, tapping her fingers.

"If that's what it takes to save my people…then yes," Huey mumbled back putting his head back down in his hands.

Jazmine's eyes began to water. Her light caramel face turned red with rage. She picked up the closest thing to her which happened to be the bottle of vegetable oil she hadn't put up just yet. She drew it back and launched it across the kitchen hitting her exact target, Huey's head.

"AAAGH JAZMINE WHAT THE HELL?!" Huey shouted.

"FUCK YOU HUEY!" Jazmine screamed. "You're just going to give your own life for the ignorance of others? For what is NEVER going to happen?! You would simply just leave ME like that?! Well you know what? Go ahead! Kill yourself you selfish son of a bitch!" Jazmine was fed up beyond all measure. She has put up with countless ridiculous petitions and revolutions from him, but this time, she wasn't having it anymore. She was done.

Before she could reach for anything else to throw at him, Huey quickly got up and ran across the kitchen to grab her. He grasped both her wrists and held them above her head squeezing her into the counter.

"Huey let go of me!" Jazmine shouted in his face. She tried pulling her hands away, but to no avail. Huey was way stronger than her. He may have been losing weight but he is nowhere near weak.

"Jazmine stop! You're being hysterical," Huey calmly told her. She shoved her weight into him pushing him off her. She started beating him in the chest, but he grabbed her arms again and held them in front of them holding her still. When she figured out all her struggling was no use she just gave up while small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you Huey!" Jazmine gave up her fight and buried her face in his chest. "You're not going to win this battle Huey! You will die! I REFUSE to lose you!" Jazmine started to sob in his chest.

Huey let go of her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jazmine wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"I'm sorry Jazmine. It's not my intention to hurt you. I love you so much, I know you don't want to lose me." Huey tried to soothe her. "But I can't let my people keep suffering."

"Huey I can't let you keep suffering either," Jazmine whispered. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in his eyes. He stared back into those shiny emerald eyes of hers.

"I'm never suffering Jazmine, not as long as I have you," Huey said softly. "You are the strength that keeps me going. Please don't give up on me. I can't lose you either Jazmine. If I lose you, I may lose myself as well…I love you."

And with that he lightly grasped her cheek and brought her face to his, placing a light and gentle kiss on her lips. Jazmine closed her eyes and kissed back as Huey wiped the remaining tears from her cheek with his thumb. When they pulled back, Jazmine licked her lips, savoring the taste of his lips on hers. When she opened her eyes, she saw Huey doing the same, licking his lips as he stared down at her.

Her lips were so sweet, so soft and moist. The immediate taste of them on his aroused a great and almost unstoppable hunger within him, and it showed on his face the way he looked down at her: like the way a wolf stares down its prey. Jazmine gazed back up at him, waiting on him to make the next move.

Within seconds they closed the space between them again. Huey wrapped his arms around her waist even tighter as their mouths devoured the other's. Huey growled in the kiss, drinking in every taste of her. The vibrations of his voice in the kiss made Jazmine shudder as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his height, wrapping her shoulders around his broad shoulders. As Jazmine turned her head to the side to get a better angle, Huey did the same, sharing one more flavorful kiss. As their tongues twisted, Jazmine moaned gratefully, her hands gripping his vest suffocatingly while Huey's hands found their way to her plump bosom, kneading her cheeks roughly.

"Oh, Huey…baby please?" Jazmine begged through the kiss. That just drove Huey even crazier.

He pulled back from the kiss not before biting her bottom lip and sucking it. Jazmine's head fell back slowly releasing her lip from his teeth. She faced him again holding his face in her hands.

"I could eat you up," Huey groaned lowly. Jazmine's eyes sparkled at the thought that entered her head.

"Then _eat_ me," Jazmine moaned with a slight demanding growl.

Huey gave her another animalistic gaze. Jazmine slightly gave a fearful look like an abused puppy…maybe she shouldn't have said that.

In one swift motion, Huey picked her up by the thighs, making her wrap her legs around his waist for leverage. She gasped and sighed in his ear as he sat her down on the counter by the sink. As he stepped between her legs, he pulled her legs to where she was sitting just barely on the edge. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, making his hunger for her grow even more. He wrapped his hands around her waist and brushed his lips up her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She gave a long sigh, but just before he surprised her by sucking and biting roughly, making her screech.

Huey could barely control himself. He nipped and sucked on her throat like a lion on a wildebeest. He could feel her pulse through her throat he was biting so hard. Jazmine dug her nails through his shirt, trying to suppress her stifled moans. It hurt soo good! This side of Huey, this primal animalistic side of Huey was brand new to her and she loved it! She wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter, closing any empty space between them. Soon enough, Huey released from her neck and looked at her. There on her throat were three purple and blue hickeys, one of which actually had deep teeth marks.

"Jazmine," Huey whispered.

"Yeah?" Jazmine replied in a meek whisper.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Huey reasoned. Jazmine gave a disappointed, almost hurt look. "I mean don't get me wrong! I want to!…I _really_ want to. It's just that…I don't want to hurt you." Jazmine understood what he meant. She definitely knew the kind of strength Huey possesses, let alone the man was starved. There's no telling what kind of strength he could or couldn't control when it came to his hunger for her. He could barely control himself when they made love regularly. She bit her lip seductively.

"It's okay baby," Jazmine said caressing his cheek. "I want you to. I'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Besides," she leant in and whispered in his ear. "I know you are just _starving_ for a taste of this caramel delight," she moaned in his ear, licking the lobe.

That did it for him.

He turned his head and captured her lips back in hers. Jazmine could feel his huge bulge in his pants rubbing against her core. She moaned at the feel of it and raised her hips more to grind into it. Huey groaned as he released from the kiss and trailed his licks and bites down her throat to her collarbone. He sucked hard on it making Jazmine arch her back. As a cue to keep going, Huey stood back just enough to rip her blouse off her body. Jazmine gasped in shock at the cool breeze hitting her caramel skin. Huey took in the sight of his beautiful wife in her dark blue lace Vicky's bra. Her breasts were a voluptuous C-cup, her abs a well defined 4 - pack, all leading to a huge hourglass figure of hips and ass. Huey's eyes grew darker with lust and his mouth was watering like crazy. He ran his hand up her side and into her bra, kneading her breasts pleasurably. Jazmine sighed at the feel of his rough hands on her smooth skin.

"Mmmm," Jazmine moaned. At the sound of her voice, Huey took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked powerfully. Jazmine jumped slightly and held on to the back of his afro pressing for more. He suddenly bit down hard on her hardened nipple. Huey massaged the other breasts just as roughly, toying the nipple between his finger and thumb. "Aaah, sss mmm" Jazmine inhaled through her teeth. Huey just couldn't get enough of her.

As he got his fill of her succulent ample breasts he trailed his way down her flat stomach, biting and sucking on every ab. Jazmine's back arched higher and her gasps got sharper. Huey pulled down the rim of her skirt to expose her hip, Jazmine knew exactly what he was going to do. He did it every time. Jazmine's absolute most erogenous part of the body (other than her genitalia of course) was her hip, and boy was he going to see her suffer. He gave it one long lick making Jazmine raise her hips off of the counter.

"Mmmm, Huey" Jazmine moaned loudly. Huey gave it several more licks, enjoying the taste of her sweet flesh. The taste of her was intoxicating to him, completely addicting. As he occupied his mouth on her hip, he slowly grazed his hands up her smooth, slender legs and lifted her pencil skirt up and above her thighs. He then grazed his hands from her thighs to her thick ass, squeezing it roughly. Jazmine all the while kept moaning and grabbing at his afro, pleading him to continue.

"Please Huey, I can't take it anymore," Jazmine begged. Huey smirked up at her. He then looked down in between her legs at the matching dark blue G-String thong. He closed in on it like a wolf ready to pounce. Right when he was at her core, Jazmine raised her hips to meet him but he turned his head to her groin and took a huge bite at it. Jazmine immediately gasped and moaned frustratingly. He sucked and sucked on her delicate flesh nearly driving her to orgasm. He then nibbled up her thigh, licking and sucking it as he came back down to the center and did the same routine to the other thigh.

"What you want me to do J?" Huey said lowly. Jazmine bit her lip looking down at him.

"I..I w-want..mmm…Huey…aaaAAH!" Jazmine was distracted by Huey licking her directly on the clit but still outside of the thin lace thong that shielded it.

"Want what J?" He licked it again. GodDAMN she tasted good, and it wasn't even her direct flesh. Huey's hunger for her grew more intense with each passing second. "You said you wanted me to eat huh?" He then grabbed the fabric with his teeth and released it, making it smack down on her now dripping flower. Her wetness was now seething through the lace, turning the dark blue to almost black. Huey licked his lips at the sight of it. She was waiting for him, begging for him, _aching_ for him, and he was _starving_ for her. Only God knew how hungry he was and Jazmine was the only one who could satisfy it.

"Yes Huey! Please eat me now! Satisfy your hunger baby! Eat all you want!" Jazmine screamed.

Huey didn't need to hear anymore.

He pushed the thong to the side and gave her flower a long everlasting lick from bottom to top. They both groaned in pleasure, Jazmine from the feel of his rough wet tongue, and Huey from the sweet flavorful nectar that entered his mouth. That one taste was all it took for him to lose control because before you know it, Huey went on a frenzy on his flower. Jazmine slightly jumped in shock. His tongue was like a hummingbird's wing on her clit.

"Oooh.. " Jazmine moaned. Huey pulled her thighs even more towards the edge of the counter. She had to hold onto it to keep from falling. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders as she raised her hips violently. "Shit!..Oh my God Huey!..right there!"

Huey was in complete primal mode right now. He growled as he drank in her juices, fulfilling his hunger with every lick. He then penetrated her opening with his tongue and Jazmine almost lost it. She grabbed his afro and screamed out. "Aaahh! Yes Huey! Uuungh! Yes!"

"Mmmm" Huey moaned on her pussy. "Mmmm damn bae" Huey came up for air. "You taste so fuckin good." He gave her opening long slow licks and fluttered it once he reached her clit. Jazmine's eyes fluttered shut as her legs began to shake. Then Huey took it up a notch. Soon enough she started to feel his teeth getting involved involuntarily. His licks were starting to get sloppy, and he attacked her flower like he was actually trying to _eat_ her. When she felt his teeth bite down on her clit, she jumped up violently.

"AH! BABY WAIT!" Jazmine pleaded. But Huey kept going. His sucks and bites were getting really rough and it started to scare her. "Mmmm! Huey..Please!" Jazmine pleaded. She scooted back from the edge of the counter to release herself but Huey pulled her right back. "Mm Mmmm" Huey denied sternly and kept eating. "Not so rough baby..AAH!" Jazmine screamed one final time. Huey looked up from her core, releasing her.

"What? Can't take it?" Huey teased. Jazmine blushed hard. "I thought you said I can eat all I want." Huey licked her clit a little softer. Jazmine gave a responsive shudder. "You do want me to eat don't you?" He licked a little harder.

"Y-Yess," Jazmine sighed.

"You don't want me to starve do you?" Huey then sucked it softly.

"MMmm!.. n-no baby! I can take it!" Jazmine gave in.

Huey smirked evily and went back to his meal. As Jazmine took the blissful torturous pleasure, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Good God this man! In a way she was glad he hadn't touched her in 2 months. It was like a new thing to both of them. His primitive attitude and actions aroused her so much; so rough, so wild, so electrifying! It all excited her!

"Mmmm..ss..ohh shit baby" Jazmine moaned. "Ssss..aaahh shit baby I'm so close!"

But Huey couldn't wait, he had to taste her _now!_ Huey placed his mouth over her whole clitoris and sucked it hard.

"Ohh my…GOD! Uuuungh!" Jazmine screamed. Huey latched on to her rising hips even tighter. As he kept sucking, Jazmine's hips kept bucking. Then all of a sudden, she was there. He felt her stiffen, her legs tightened around his shoulders as a powerful climax coursed through her body. Huey lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar. As he stood up straight, he looked at the exhausted female of his affection with a smirk. She was laid out on the counter, gasping and wheezing. "My God Huey," Jazmine sighed. As she sat up slowly, she started to pull her skirt back down, but a strong hand stopped her.

"We're not finished here," Huey growled. Jazmine smirked at him and bit her lip. She reached up to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. While she worked him out of his shirt, he started fumbling with his belt and unzipped his pants, dropping them down to his ankles. Jazmine threw his shirt to the floor and gazed upon his heavenly sculpted body. She ran his hands over his chest and abs. He may have been starving but you still couldn't tell. All his Kung-Fu training had really kept him fit. She bit her lip as he pulled her by her ass more towards the edge again.. Jazmine wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her thong to the side and in one swift motion he entered her fully. They had to stop and embrace that first thrust.

"Fuuuck," Huey sighed lowly. Jazmine sighed with him as her legs started to shake with anticipation. As he looked in her emerald green eyes, she nodded to let him know she was ready.

And with that, he began thrusting thoroughly in a slow steady rhythm, the both of them hissing and sighing in unison. Jazmine's legs tightened around his waist with every thrust, causing her to squeeze the life out of him. In all honesty, Huey was really trying hard to concentrate on not busting too soon. 2 months of no sexual contact, let alone the man was starving?…it definitely wasn't easy. But he had to hold out for her. She was hungry for him just as much as he was hungry for her. He definitely couldn't be selfish now. He had to give her all his worth for what she had to wait out on, and boy was he giving it to her.

"S-shhiit! Oohh..f-fuck!" Jazmine stammered. He picked up his pace and started ramming into her, the sound of skin tapping skin now evidently filled the room. Jazmine's nails dug deep into his now sweaty back, making him hiss in pleasure. He could feel her walls contracting around him, his member marinated in her juices, making the penetration go even deeper. Huey, needing even more of her, grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her slightly off the counter and pounded as deep and fast as his body could. Jazmine held on tight to him as she buried her face in his shoulder, biting down roughly. Huey nuzzled and bit into her neck too, tasting the salt of her sweat. "Oh my God!..Huey!..Huey!"

"Shit..I'm gonna come Jazmine," Huey growled.

"Mmm!..ss..AAahh! Me too! Wait for me Huey! OOoh shit I'm almost there!" Jazmine squeaked out.

Huey was in a place of no turning back and so was she. Huey's level of hunger was now at its highest, now causing him to go into auto drive. He pulled Jazmine completely off the counter and held her body close as he _finished her off._ His thrusts turned into, now shorter, faster jerkier ones. Jazmine was now clenching her legs for dear life to hold onto his thrusting waist. She had no choice but to grab onto the cabinet above them for leverage.

"OoOOoOOoooh..my..f-fucking..GOD!" Jazmine screamed as her nails dug even deeper into his skin, drawing blood. Huey was now full on groaning in her ear, leaning his hand on the counter.

"S..sshit!" Huey lowly shouted. With five more pure, hard, rough thrusts, Huey released his seed deep within her.

"Oooh…shit! Huey!" Jazimne shouted as her second climax took over her. She clenched as hard as she could around him, squeezing him as close to her around his shoulders. Waves of aftershock shivered through her body as she felt his seed course through her. Huey let her back down on the counter and collapsed on her leaning between her legs. Jazmine still held him close, softly stroking his afro as they came down.

Huey lifted his head up and rested his forehead on hers, kissing her sweetly, tasting her sweet juicy lips a final time. He looked in her eyes for the hundredth time night, and still got lost in them just from glance. It's like no matter what trouble he is going through, no matter what problems he couldn't find the answer to, all he had to do was look in those emeralds of eyes and see the solution right then and there. He didn't know how he could be so cold and selfish to her this whole time. He was mad at the world and took it out on her. Yet still, she was either crazy, or just stuck on cupid in love with him because she stayed loyal and patient with him this whole time without question and that is why he loved her…no he was _in love_ with her. He was the luckiest husband in the world…of course he wouldn't admit to it but you get the idea.

"I love you Huey," Jazmine said as if she could read his thoughts.

"I love you too Jazmine," Huey said. "I'm so sorry about all this." Jazmine wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the forehead.

"I forgive you," Jazmine said. "You can be downright stubborn at times, but it's always for the better good." She kissed him one last time before Huey slid out of her and let her off the counter. Jazmine pulled her skirt back down and straightened out her bra. She bent down and picked up her ripped blouse off the ground and groaned as she stood back up, holding her back. Huey smirked cockily as he pulled his pants back up. Jazmine noticed and made a smug look at him.

"Don't be so damn pleased with yourself," Jazmine sneered. "Thanks to you I'm gonna need 3 more cases of foundation."

"Thanks to you, I'm gonna be set on food for the remainder of my hunger strike," Huey shot back licking his lips. Jazmine made an 'uh-oh' face.

"Whoa there now, this buffet needs to restock every once in a while!" Jazmine defended. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower." Jazmine headed for their master bathroom followed by a cunning Huey.

"Good idea," Huey said walking directly behind her. "I need to quench my thirst anyway," he said lowly in her ear squeezing her ass.

Jazmine rolled her eyes again…it was going to be a long night…quite _several_ nights.

* * *

 **Sooo, I'm guessing they're gonna need at least 3 gallons of bleach and disinfectant to clean that kitchen LOLOL! I hope yall enjoyed it. I tried not to get too over the top with this, but hey it's Juey! There's no telling what these two lovebirds may do haha! Til next time me lovelies!** **REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
